


The Secrets of Overwatch

by VennaConquesoMacarte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cis-gendered female original character, F/M, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Then Post-Fall, Updated weekly, fits within canon, tags will be updated as story continues, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VennaConquesoMacarte/pseuds/VennaConquesoMacarte
Summary: A young orphan gets the chance to be part of Overwatch. As time goes on, she sees the organization that saved her slowly fall apart.





	1. Prologue One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Italics are thoughts
> 
> Huge thanks to Lunarreaper12 for proofreading, she's great and amazing. 
> 
> Also, I do not own Overwatch. I only own my OC. 
> 
> Be aware of the tags, and read at your own risk.
> 
> Thank you for your interest. :)

 

It’s nighttime in the small town of Jordon, street lights illuminating the city. In the shadows, a young girl blends with the night sky. Her black leggings cover her pale legs; her dark violet hoodie covers her torso and arms, her hood hiding her long unkempt hair. Her hands are covered with fingerless dark leather gloves, worn and torn from use. She blows her shiny black bangs out of her blue eyes, her dirty fingers grasping at her phone. Her stomach growls.  _ I need some food. _ She looks down on her phone as she inputs various codes, desperate. She finds one person walking around.

 

“Thank god there’s a target.”

 

She sighs and makes her way towards her target. Her worn sneakers barely make a sound as she glides through the alleys, as she looks for her next victim. She quickly finds them, as the night lights shine off their blond hair. She analyzes his body at a glance.  _ He’s taller than me, he’s buff, and he’s heading somewhere at a quick pace...What can I do?  _ She closes her eyes, thinking quickly.  _ I got it!  _ Her eyes open, and taking a deep breath, she runs into the man, knocking them both over. 

 

“Ah! I’m so sorry, sir!” She gets up and extends her hand to help the man up. “I was rushing home and I wasn’t looking.” She looks at him, looking distressed and in a rush.

 

“It’s okay, kid. I’m alright.” The blond man chuckles. He shoos away her hand and gets up effortlessly. “I’m okay; You run along now. It’s dark out.” He smiles at her.  Her heart breaks, as she nods, and runs off. 

 

_ Whoever is up there, please forgive me. _

 

She rounds a corner, hiding in the shadows once more. She opens the stolen leather wallet and looks for cash. She sees a few fifties; Her eyes grow wide. “Holy shit. This is a lot.” 

 

“And I believe it’s mine.” Startled, she turns to see the man’s blue eyes bore into her own. She backs up slowly, one hand behind her back typing away on her phone. The man takes one step towards her. She bolts away, rounding a corner, knocking over some trash cans. The man chases her, evading the obstacles, closing the distance between them. She makes a sharp turn; the man close behind her. However, when he turns the corner, all the street lights turn off, making the immediate area pitch black. The only source of light came from the crescent moon and stars above him. He hears faint footsteps. He pauses, and closes his eyes, trying to focus on the sound. At last, he hears the footsteps stop and gentle panting.

 

“Found you” He whispered, as he quickly but quietly heads towards the source.

 

Meanwhile, the girl hides, gripping onto the wallet tightly. That was close. She peeks around the corner, looking for signs of the blond-haired man, but there’s nothing that she sees. She breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

Suddenly, she hears a soft low chuckle coming from the darkness next to her.

 

“You’re not that bad, kid.” 

 

She turns and tries to punch him. However, he catches it and pins her against the wall.  

 

“Who taught you how to punch?

 

She tries to kick out of his grip, but to no avail.  _ He’s too strong! _

 

“Calm down, kid.”

 

“Who are you?!” She yells, desperate that someone would come, something would happen to allow her to escape. The lights came back on, and she saw a clear view of his face. “No way...” Her jaw drops. The blond-haired man smirks. 

 

“Judging by your face, I bet you recognize who I am?” 

 

The girl looks the man in the eyes, trying to hide the fear she feels.  

 

“You’re the Strike Commander of Overwatch! The Legendary Jack Morrison!”

 

He smirks, “Am I that famous?” 

 

“Well, when you’re the poster boy for the Heroes of the world, it’s easy to recognize you.” He lets her go, and she gives him back his wallet. “I’m not looking to get in trouble, especially from someone like you sir. Here’s your wallet, with all your money and crap, just let me go  and I swear I’ll never bother you again.” He counts the money in his wallet, making sure she’s telling the truth, and she is. “Huh. I guess you keep your word kid.” He turns to see that she’s already halfway down the dark alley. Jack calls out. 

“Hey, kid!” 

 

She stops and turns slightly.

 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” 

 

She freezes, eye wide.

 

“How can you tell?” 

 

“Let’s just say I’m familiar with the look of hunger.” He sighs, “I can also tell you’re not a thief by choice.”

 

The girl remains silent;  _ How can he see right through me?  _ He comes closer and gently puts his strong hand on her shoulder.

 

“Plus, you probably worked up quite an appetite. I know I did.” He laughs. “Let me get you something to eat.” 

 

She paused, looking at him in disbelief.  _ What’s going on? Why would he help me? What’s his motive? _

 

“Why are you offering to help me?”

 

He smiles at her.

 

“Because, I know an orphan like you needs help, of which you can’t get anywhere else.” He sighs. “I know that Jordon is a refugee city for those ravaged by war.” He pauses, “But you aren’t from Jordon. You aren’t a citizen anywhere, are you?”  

 

She feels some tears form, but wills herself not to cry. “Is it really that obvious?”

 

“To someone who’s traveled a lot, yes.” He sighs and gently tilts her chin up. “You have quite a story, and I’d like to hear whatever you’re willing to tell me.” He gives her a soft smile. “So, would you want to eat with me? And we can talk about anything you want.” He pats her head. “Okay?” With a look of reluctance in her eyes, she softly nods.  

 

“Fine.”


	2. Prologue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch, just my OC.
> 
> Please be aware of the tags, and read at your own risk. 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy! 
> 
> A/N: Thoughts are in italics.

Jack leads the girl to the obscure area of the city. The red clay bricks walls are full of cracks. The girl’s hand touches them.  _ We’re on the outskirts of town. _ She thinks to herself,  _ He could easily kill and dispose of me now. _ However, within the wall, there’s a dark brown oak door, leading into a cozy dimly lit diner. 

 

“One of the hidden spots of Jordon, known for their steaks.” Jack gives her a smile, trying to ease her nerves. Jack nods at the waitress, who smiles. 

 

“The usual seat, sir?” She asks, a warm smile on her lips. 

 

“Like always, Lauren.” She giggles and leads the duo to a booth in the back. She hands them each a menu and pours ice water into some mason jars. “I’ll be back in a few moments to take your order, okay?” The girl nods, as Jack gives Lauren a smile. He then turns to the girl.

 

“So what’s your name?”

 

She looks up from her menu, a little uneasy. “I go by Veronica.”

 

He smiles. “Well, Veronica, the  food’s on me. Order anything you want.” He laughs. She hides the small smile forming, as she looks over the menu. He closes his menu, and eyes her closely.  _ She’s an orphan, she’s not registered as a citizen anywhere. _ He sighs.  _ She looks 11-years old, but that might be due to poor nutrition. _ To confirm his suspicion, he asks, “Hey Veronica, how old are you?” He takes a drink.

 

“About fourteen, I think.” She says flatly. 

 

Jack almost spit takes. “Really?”

 

She nods, not looking up. 

 

“Then let’s get some food in you, you must be malnourished!” 

 

“Probably.”

 

“Order something with lots of protein, and fat, kid.”

 

She snorts. “What are you, my dad?” The joke ends up a little sharp on her tongue. Jack holds in his thoughts. The awkward silence forming is broken once Lauren comes back. “Are you two ready to order?” She asks, pen and pad ready in her hand, a bright red smile upon her lips.  

 

“I’d like a steak medium rare with mashed potatoes and peas. And some coffee, black please.” 

 

“I’d like the same thing, but may I have some hot chocolate instead?”  

 

Lauren smiles, as she writes everything down “Alright, got your orders, should be ready in a few minute, okay?” She takes their menus, giving Veronica a smile and a wink at Jack, as she leaves to punch in the order. 

 

“She wasn’t wearing red lipstick before.” Veronica states bluntly. Jack scoffs. “So you noticed too?” 

 

“I’m young, not stupid.” Veronica retorts, “Well, I do like a good steak. And when you visit different places often, you kinda go to the same restaurants for some normality.” Jack explains, and to his surprise, Veronica scoffs. “Being in Overwatch means whatever you guys do is never normal.” Jack chuckles.“So, Veronica, tell me more about Overwatch. In your eyes.” 

 

Veronica looks to the side, deep in thought. “Well, you guys are the heroes. You help keep the peace in the world for everyone, and help with the recovery from the Omnic War.” She sighs. “You guys bring hope even to a nobody like me.”  _ Nobody?  _ Jack wonders, “Care to elaborate?” 

 

Veronica sighs. “Well, I’m an orphan, abandoned by whoever the fuck my parents are.” She says sharply. “Sold around until I ran away when I was eight. Been traveling around ever since.” She stops, looking down at the table. The silence grows between them.

 

“That’s not the full story though, is it?” Jack’s voice pierces the silence. Her blue eyes look into Jack’s. She expects him to ask for more, but to her surprise, he just smiles. “Well, it’s more than I expected for you to share.” He grins. “I’m glad.”

 

She gives him a small smile. 

 

Lauren comes back with their orders. “Two steaks with mashed potatoes and peas,” She sets the plates down, “and one black coffee and one hot chocolate.” She smiles at them both, as Jack gives his thanks and Veronica mumbles something under her breath. They start to dig into their meals.

 

“So why are you in Jordon?” Veronica asks in between bites of juicy steak. 

 

Jack swallows and answers “Overwatch business. Jordon just happened to be where the meeting takes place. The meeting was today, and tomorrow I leave.” Veronica nods, as she proceeds to ask about some of Jack’s Overwatch stories. Jack just laughs as he retells some his memories during Overwatch. Veronica listens in awe as she devours her meal. By the end of their meal, Veronica is openly smiling and asking more. 

 

_ She’s opening up to me. _ He thinks to himself,  _ That’s progress. _ He smiles and proceeds to drink the rest of his coffee, as Veronica takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Her eyes flutter closed, as she starts to take big gulps of the warm drink. “I never knew hot chocolate was this delicious.” She giggles. Jack looks at her and chuckles. “She’s so adorable.” He thinks to himself. 

 

As they finish their drinks and wait for the check to come,  Jack takes a breath. 

 

“So Veronica.” She looks at him, tilting her head, as Jack continues. “How would you like to join Overwatch?”

 

There was a pause, as Veronica jaw dropped. Her body became rigid, her emotionally walls built back up. 

 

“You  **_fucking_ ** joking right?” Veronica asks, half hysterical, half feeling a bit of hope. 

 

“I’m  **_not_ ** .” Jack says, firm and strong. 

 

“I tried to fucking rob you, why the hell are you offering me a job at Overwatch?” Veronica asks, defensively. “You’re nuts.” 

 

“So you’re considering it.” Jack chuckles. “Listen, kiddo, you are someone with lots of potential, you have a good brain on your head, and I think it would be good for you joined Overwatch.”

 

“You could just put me in some government program somehow.” Veronica says flatly, trying to figure out why he’s offering her such a position. 

 

“But with your skill, you can do it yourself.” Jack points out. “You have the skill set to do so.” He continues, “So I think you don’t want the government programs, and you’ve lost faith in them.” Sighing, he continues, “I don’t blame you, since the war is expensive, and you’ve seen which programs get cut.” 

 

“And you offer this to every orphan you see?” Veronica retorts. 

 

Jack’s eyes close.“Well, every orphan I see is taken care of by their community.” His eyes open slightly.” You don’t have one.”

 

Veronica doesn’t say anything back.  _ He could tell?  _ She thinks to herself. 

 

“But, I believe you can gain one at Overwatch.” Jack’s voice brings her back to reality. He’s already paid for their meal and leaving quite a tip. He continues, “You have a good basic skill set, and at Overwatch, you can get everything you’ll ever need.” He looks her in the eye. “You can become a member of Overwatch, if you choose.” Veronica stays silent, contemplating. 

 

Jack starts to explain, “I’m only offering this to you because I see potential in you, kid.” He pauses, “Otherwise you’ll be sent to a care program by protocol.” His eyes study her face for any reactions, to find none. “But that’ll be a waste considering everything you are.” Veronica’s face expresses shock at his words. “Not many people are resilient like you.” He chuckles. “Or almost successfully steal my wallet.” He smiles and gets up. Veronica’s eyes follow him. 

 

“Now or never, Veronica. I need to wake up early for my airship.” He holds his hand out to her. “Are you going to come with me?”

 

Veronica looks at his hand, and slowly but gently puts her hand in his. 

 

“I am.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to comment, compliment, or criticize! I appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to comment, compliment, or criticize! I take all feedback. :)


End file.
